A Different Future
by Kimmu Ikisayomi
Summary: "I need to talk to you about something." "What?" "Well, when two people love each other very much..."


**A Different Future**

**[LevixReader]**

You felt sick to the core. Groping your stomach, you willed yourself to not bring back up your breakfast. You sat as still as you could on your horse, next to Eren Jaeger, and behind Lance Rivaille Levi.

Today was the 57th Expedition Beyond the Wall, and for some odd reason besides your own, the atmosphere felt tense. Sure, the entire Recon Corps' branch would go out into Titan territory, and a vast percentage of you would be killed. But it all just felt plain weird.

"One minute before the gate opens!" you heard someone shout as you took this time recall a memory.

_You kneeled on all fours over him as he stroked your curved sides slowly, looking down into his calm grey eyes with your bright [e/c] ones. The two of you were on his bed._

"_There's something I need to talk to you about," you broke the peaceful quiet of the room. He cocked a curious eyebrow at you._

"_What?" he said as plainly as ever, his stroking had stopped. You bit your bottom lip nervously._

"_Well, when two people love each other v-" you started your 'beat-around-the-bush' reply, but you got cut off by him._

"_Just tell me already," he said as you effectively irritated him. You thought it cute when he was annoyed. But it did very little good to calm your nerves. You took a breath as you were about to blurt it out._

"_Levi, I-"_

_There was a knock at his door._

_Sighing angrily, you got off of him as he made his way to the door._

"_Commander Erwin requests your presence," was the person at the door's missive. Levi nodded, closing the door._

"_Look, [name], we'll talk later," he told you, going to get dressed._

"_But…" you trailed off, tracing his form as he walked about the room. The meeting with Erwin would take forever, you assumed. It was night and you all needed rest for the Expedition tomorrow._

_Maybe it was a bad time to confront him, you decided. If- no- when you both come back from the Expedition, you would make your move._

* * *

You nodded curtly to yourself. Yes, it was a matter of _when _you two got back, not _if_.

Slowly, as if building suspense in everyone, the gate was hauled opened.

"Forward! Advance!" Erwin commanded, his voice resounding strongly. The collective sound of hooves pounded against the ground as you all charged forward into Titan territory.

* * *

It was terrible. Horrific. Tragic. And utterly humiliating, as the Recon Corps darkly trudged through the town. You all had lost so much today, of both the living and the dead.

Back at HQ, everyone was in an expected grieving state. The mess hall was quiet as no one dared to speak. Sadness and loss was clearly written on everyone's face.

As you dragged yourself to Levi's office, you thought, that this may be an even worst time to say.

You knocked on the door as you uniquely did, alerting Levi that it was you.

"Come in," you heard through the door. You opened to see Levi at his desk, solemnly writing up reports.

Not feeling cheerful as you usually did- who would after that?- you simply sat on the chair before his desk.

After a few minutes of silence, Levi finally put his pen down with a sigh and looked up at you, his stormy grey eyes swirled with emotion.

"What is it?"

You frowned internally, noticing that it _was _indeed a bad time. Yet, you forced a small smile.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," you lied. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

You stood up and turned away to leave, but a firm hand held your wrist.

"Just tell me. It seems important enough for you to disturb me now," Levi said, walking around the desk to stand before you.

As you looked up at his face, the face of the man you loved for so long, you broke down, burying your head into his shirt. His eyes widened slightly as he was surprised by your sudden action.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he scoffed, putting an arm around your waist as the other hand pet your [h/c] tendrils.

"I'm so sorry, Levi!" you suddenly wailed a muffled cry into his shirt.

"I-I… I'm pregnant!"

Silence was what ensued excepting your sobs.

"What the fuck, [name]," Levi said in a tone slightly moved by surprise. "…And I thought you were just getting fat."

Your head quickly jerked up as you looked at him with an offended tearstained face, your cheeks pink.

"What?!" you whined.

"Hmph," he laughed shortly, resting your head against his chest again.

"It looks like I'll have to be 'Humanity's Best Dad' instead of 'Strongest'," Levi told you. You smiled, relieved that he had accepted it.

But it was not disappointment in his voice, not a trace of it. He had sounded so happy with your little news.

After all those years of being surrounded by nothing but death, you gave him a bright ray of life, and a different future.

**A/N: Nng… Kyaa! My first LevixReader story, complete! This isn't my best work since I usually only write for Tokyo Mew Mew but… Oh well. I hope **_**you**_** enjoyed your romantic relationship with Levi. Whatever happens next is up to you, Reader-chan.**


End file.
